1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to retrieval apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved article retrieval apparatus arranged for positioning between a furniture and wall component within an interior environment of a dwelling and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various article retrieval apparatus has been available in the prior art for the lifting and access of various components to be retrieved. Such apparatus is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 3,707,268 to Kelly wherein a retrieval apparatus includes a winding spool mounted within a housing to retrieve a golf ball when the golf ball is projected relative to the housing.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a scoop structure that is reciprocatably mounted within a gap defined between a furniture component and a wall surface to receive articles directed onto the scoop structure and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.